


Double Trouble

by TheMalteseRose



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Flash Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalteseRose/pseuds/TheMalteseRose
Summary: The episode Bloodlines from Iris point of view





	Double Trouble

Iris checked her to-do list. Yeah, meeting her future grandson was definitely not on it.

She let out an annoyed sigh and flopped onto her couch. Today was sure as hell not as she planned it out to be.

First it was the pregnancy test, the positive pregnancy test may she add. Barry and she had been married for 10 years now she just thought that they couldn't have kids since you know, her husband was the Flash. Considering the first Flash whose name was Jay Garrick and his wife Joan never conceived furthered rose Iris suspicion that speedsters couldn't have children. Iris didn't really care though she had Barry and both of them had Wally, her nephew whom they loved just like a son plus considering that Barry was a freaking superhero and Iris was a reporter who was constantly running around Central city it was safe to say they were both too busy to have a kid.

She took the test just in case. She was only a week late after all but better be safe than sorry. She left the stick resting on the counter, put a timer on her phone and brushed on some mascara while the time passed. As she was applying the lipstick on the lower half of her lips she heard the bell signifying that the 5 minutes had now passed, she glanced at the test from the corner of her eye and wait WHAT?

Startled by the pink plus on the test she went off course from her lips and ended up dragging her favourite pink lipstick down to the side of her chin.

She put the lipstick down not even bothering to fix the mess she made and carefully picked up the test which was telling her what deep down she always hoped for.

She was going to be a mother. She involuntarily let a tear fall down on the side of her face, messing up her mascara in the process.

She had the sudden urge to call Barry right that instant yelling at him that he was going to be a father soon but she remembered it was Jay and Joan's anniversary and it would be quite unfair to steal their spotlight. No, she decided she was going to tell him later at night. Oh, she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

She fixed herself up and went on her day as normally as she could manage. When she got home she was greeted by Barry who was in the kitchen preparing the food for the party they were hosting.

"Hey honey" Iris told him as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey babe" he responded "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know the usual" Iris replied hoping he wouldn't notice the slight tremor in her voice. "the strangest part of my day so far has been seeing you cook" she said in hopes of distracting him.

"Hey I've cooked before" Barry defended himself.

"Well, I could certainly get used to this. Coming back from work and seeing my husband slave away on our dinner" she continued to tease.

She laughed at the weird look Barry gave her, she rolled up her sleeves and started preparing dessert. Cooking for speedsters takes a toll on you, damn their fast metabolism.

Then as their guests arrived Barry's phone rang. Iris sighed, this can't be too good. A few people call Barry but it's usually the Justice League, there goes her plans. Iris' train of thought was interrupted when a kid ran in announcing he was her grandson and then giving her a hug.

"This kid is not my grandson" Barry announced "from the future or any…heck Iris and I don't even have kids!"

Fuck. Oh fuck.

This was NOT how it was supposed to go but she couldn't just let this guy; her grandson actually be accused of being a liar.

('Jesus,' she thought 'I'm a grandma and I'm not even a mother yet.' The complication of the situation made her head hurt.)

Well there was no escaping the situation now. She took a step forwards to be right next to her husband and she put her hand gently on his shoulder, drawing his attention.

"Barry?"

"What?"

She took a deep breath in, this was it "I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"I found out this morning" she explained herself "I was gonna tell you tonight…in private" and with that both Iris and Barry turned to face their grandson.

Bart speeded over to Iris and crouched making him eye-levelled to her stomach "Hi Dad! Hi aunt Dawn!"

Oh, for God's sake.

Twins?! Really?

She rubbed her forehead for the umpteenth time that day and wondered what was taking Barry so long. Neutron was captured and contained hours ago, where was her husband? She felt tears threatening to run down her face for the second time that day. She just needed someone to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok.

She heard the quick sound of a door opening and closing that if it were another person they wouldn't have noticed but she was Iris West-Allen, wife of the Flash, aunt of Kid Flash and the grandmother of Impulse; speedsters coming in and out of her house was the norm. This speedster in particular wrapped his arms around her squeezing her just enough for her to be slightly uncomfortable and started peppering kisses on her face. She giggled at the action and the ticklish feeling.

"Barry stop itttttt" she jokingly whined.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father! Iris I never thought…I..." Barry seemed at a loss of words so she pulled him close to her by pulling the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips to his. Barry pulled away and gently pecked the tip of her nose earning another giggle from her.

"I'm so happy and excited. Twins Iris!"

"Oh God twins Barry" Iris replied the situation finally settling in.

"Babe, I fight supervillains on the daily. You and me together will be one hell of a team"

"Enough to beat parenting?" she questioned.

"…Probably"

"I think I'm ready for some sleep" Iris said truthfully, she was both mentally and physically tired. She blamed the twins.

Barry got up from her allowing her to get off the couch "Yeah me too. C'mon sweetie."

As they both reached the stairs leading to second floor where their bedroom was Iris remembered about Bart. "Hey, what happened to Bart?"

"Time machine broken. He's staying at the Garricks."

"Oh, so two children on the way and one grandchild already here? Great" Iris said sarcastically.

Barry chuckled "Hey don't forget about Wally"

Iris really needed some sleep.


End file.
